Kellan Patterson
Kellan Patterson, a well-do man. Bio Kellan grew up in Ontario with his large and rather close family, though he and cousins were often to play together with Kellan never really close to Desi and Keisha as children. This was probably because Kellan considered himself too important for them. That and he was far too interested on becoming the next international Quadditch star. At school, he attended a private school and was popular, had tons of friends and girlfriends. When he could he was on the pitch, his mother was the great Cindy Lane after all, (she was a talented keeper and a star in her day when she played for the Australian team.) That meant he might have had the destiny to be a great player. For the most part, Kellan was the star of the show. He had a difficult time taking orders and so he and his captain clashed heads; though he and the school coach on well, after all she was a huge fan of 'Cindy.' Much like his sister Keisha, Kellan was aggressive, but in every aspect of his life. Keisha and Kellan got very close in school, he always managed to protect her from about everything as much as he loves Keisha, he thinks she needs to be a little more wise to the ways of the worlds. She is just too trusting. It killed him nearly when a rumor circulated around the school about her and one of the professors doing a little more than studying during his office hours. However he turned the aggression to the pitch and soon was offered a contract for one of the Vancouver Falcons. The team was quick to snatch him up, they had been going through some rough patches but he was rather pleased when they offered him a try out and then a week or so later offered him a starting position. Once on the team he soared to be a poster boy for the team, he was young attractive and charming with the ladies. He also seemed to do well with his fans, the younger ones, especially the kids always seemed to take to Kellan, and he is rather proud of his three Nephews. These boys are probably the only reason he ever speaks to his brother in law who he thinks is a bit of a louse. The 'three monsters' make him happy and mentions them in almost every interview, usually how he can't wait to have some of his own. Although what is not known is he was married once to a love of his life, Trixie Malone who was a fan girl of his at the beginning. She was a woman who had it all and came from a proud pureblood family. Much to the delight, she cheated on him with another guy from his own team. Heart-broken he left her and has decided to stay single for the time. It's been a year now, but he's managing alright. Since this incident he has been playing better and is happier. Kellan though has not given up his philandering and party boy ways, but has calmed down a little. It is easier to deal with his nephews and their surprise visits when he not so hung-over. He decided to move to give him some peace and quiet from his busy everyday life. Physical & Personality He considers himself to be a very attractive man. He can be a little bit on the vain side as well. Though who can really blame him he has those rugged good lucks that most Quadditch players have. First glance, Kellan is energetic and youthful. He is told he can be impulsive, but he knows his ability is thinking quick on his feet. He isn't usually one to back down from a challenge unless his own patience wins out. Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Adult